Twisted
by RosieRed
Summary: **Chapter Four Up** (Rated for slash and mature themes *cough*) Fox Banagher. He shoulda’ never come heah. Right outta’ a dream wit’ dat crazy name of his. Man. Fox Banagher.
1. Prologue

****

Title: Twisted

****

Chapter: Prologue

****

Rating: PG-13 for sex and slash

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Newsies_ and all the characters from _Newsies_ (well, excepting the ones that were real… i.e. Spot and Racetrack). They're all copyright and what not, blah blah blah, you've seen it a billion times. I don't own them, but I do own Fox Banagher. Do NOT take him and PLEASE don't let me _catch_ you with a character similar to his. I love this baby.

** * **

Man, dat boy was somet'ing. He had dis real fake soundin' name, y'know? Fox Banagher. Makes ya want to roll youh eyes or swoon, dependin' on youh type. Fox Banagher. It sounded like a stage name. I don' know, like some kind of t'ing for good-lookin' mugs. Well, he _was_ good-lookin'. I don' suppose dere was a goil (or guy, fer dat matteh) dat didn' dream he'd kissed 'em at least once. I'm not admittin' dat _I_ had a crush on 'im, 'cause I didn'.

I'm lyin'. I did. 

Aw, Jesus, he should've come back. He should've stayed. He wouldn' have ta stay fer me. Jus' stay. So's we all could see 'is pretty face an' twisted smile. Reminded me o' some o' da Brooklyn boys, but, man, he wasn' even from New Yawk. He was outta' some kinda' fairy story. He could charm youse even if ya was dead. He left a lotta' us dat way. Dead.

I coulda' been anyone o' da goils or boys he sexed up. Fer ev'ry heart he stole, he broke anudda'. I coulda' been any one o' dose. I wasn' da foist or da last one. Somewheah in da middle, y'know? Man... I musta' spent a fortune on cigahs tryin' ta ferget him.

It wasn' _all _bad dat he left, t'ough. We wouldn'a wanted 'im playin' around wit' all o' us, anyway, I'm suah. And he made a couple o' us loi'n somet'ing important about ouhselves. Fer instance, I suddenly knew dat I would raddeh kiss a boy like 'im d'an a goil.

And, I confess, I'd raddeh kiss a boy like him d'an a boy like me new lovah, but he's gone and my lovah's heah. And he kisses pretty good. I'm happy. But at night sometimes, I wish... I wish...

Fox Banagher. Shit. He shoulda' never come heah. Right outta' a dream wit' that crazy name of his. Man. Fox Banagher.

** * **

****

Author's Note: Go ahead, ask me who's narrating. 

"Who's narrating, Rosie?" 

Ahaha! Nobody. Choose whomever you want. The story will go through most of the newsboys meeting Fox. Mentioning cigars isn't a big deal, it doesn't mean that the narrator is Racetrack or Snipeshooter. I figure spending money on an expensive cigar is something most newsies could or would have done. Sorry to everyone who reviewed before... your reviews were deleted when FF.net took Twisted off, so I don't have any "shout-outs." *curses FF.net* 


	2. Starring Sarah

****

Title: Twisted

****

Chapter: Chapter One—Starring Sarah

****

Rating: PG-13 for sex and slash

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Newsies_ and all the characters from _Newsies_ (well, excepting the ones that were real… i.e. Spot and Racetrack). They're all copyright and what not, blah blah blah, you've seen it a billion times. I don't own them, but I do own Fox Banagher. Do NOT take him and PLEASE don't let me _catch_ you with a character similar to his. I love this baby.

** * **

I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and picked up a basket full of Mother's laundry. I was still wearing my Sunday best, a prim little white dress with Mother's handmade lace decorating the hems. I don't know why I hadn't changed out of it. I wasn't planning on doing chores in my best dress, was I?

I think I knew I'd see Jack, he's my beau, or perhaps another newsie. It was a woman's duty to look pretty for her beau and other men, right? I wasn't much concerned with a "woman's duties," but I felt that one was pretty important. Jack Kelly was apt to wander to anyone if I didn't keep tabs on him. And, I tell you, it's disturbing to get these notions that your boyfriend and your brother are kissing behind your back.

Laundry basket in hand, I started down the stairs of my apartment building. And I ran right into the most gorgeous member of the opposite sex I'd ever seen. To tell you the truth, I didn't know that he was gorgeous at the time... the contents of my basket had guided themselves to land on his head and shoulders. I was mortified. Why had Mother wanted me to do the _delicates_ today?!

With a good nature, the young man took the linen undergarments off his head and put them back in my basket. Still, I hadn't noticed him for all the apologetic murmuring I was doing. Eyes cast downward, I picked up any stray clothes. And then my dark brown eyes met his almost black ones. His eyes were like Jack's... but... I never got lost like that in Jack's eyes...

"So sorry, miss. I do hope I haven't caused you any trouble." Maybe it was just me, but his smile said he was _hoping_ to cause me trouble. And, bless me, Father, for I have sinned! I wanted him to cause trouble for me. The boy held his hand out for me to shake. Adjusting my laundry basket, I held out mine and was surprised at the texture of his skin. It wasn't callused. It was smooth and silky, as if he'd never done a lick of work in his life. But then, what was he doing in these apartments? The tenants here couldn't afford anything better, and if you didn't work, you were most likely rolling in money.

"No trouble at all, sir. My name is Sarah Jacobs. I haven't seen you before, do you live in this building?" I couldn't help noticing his hair was the same length as Jack's, but the color was lighter. His bangs had wandered into his eyes, an endearing quality of that particular length of hair I'd always loved.

"I don't live here," he laughed. It was a laugh that said "Me? Reside here? You're out of your mind." But it was a nice laugh, all the same. What's the matter with me?! Don't I love Jack?! "My name is Fox... Fox Banagher."

I just about died right there. That name still sends a shiver down my back. You can't help being attracted to somebody named Fox Banagher. It made me forget about Jack and the laundry. It made me forget about a woman's duties and about things a lady wasn't supposed to even think about. Of course I was thinking those things about Fox Banagher. Minutes later, I was doing them.

** * **

It killed me later, to think I had cheated on Jack. And you know what? Cheating wasn't the first thought to come to mind afterwards. It was, "If I had known there were things like this involved in love, I would've let Jack do more than just kiss me now and then." 

But even that first time I knew Jack would never have the same magic that Fox Banagher had in his touch. Jack wasn't a virgin; there wasn't a question in my mind about that. Still... experienced as Jack might have been, experienced as anyone might have been, they couldn't equal to Fox Banagher.

I'll admit I wasn't ashamed that I had just been with a man. I don't think you could be ashamed of a Fox Banagher sensation. I was proud. It didn't particularly matter how little time I'd known him or who he was. His name was enough to spark a fire in the coldest woman's loins.

** * **

Flushed and disheveled, I took Fox to meet my mother and father. Did they know I was no longer that innocent girl that left not half an hour ago to do their laundry? Mother was offering Fox a cup of tea when David and Les, my brothers, swung our door open nonchalantly and walked in. Jack was behind them. Fox smiled this... smile. There's hardly a word to fit that smirk of his, but I'll settle for the "twisted."

"Aftehnoon, boys. Would ye like some tea as well?" Mother hurried back to the kitchen to put a kettle on the old, black stove. Father, still nursing his bum arm, suddenly had that excited spark in his eyes that he got whenever Jack stopped by. Father loved to ask Jack questions about the strike and Jack loved to answer them.

Les sat on my right side, where he always likes to sit, and Jack looked dismayed that Fox was sitting in his spot by my left. Jack pulled the chair next to Fox out and slumped into it.

"Oh, Davey, Jack, this is Fox Banagher. Fox, that's David, my older brother, and Jack, my, uh..." I blushed. I think Jack mistook it for innocence, but Fox knew exactly what it was and he just nodded, still smirking like crazy. "And that's Les, my younger brother." Les stared up at Fox. Jack grinned and held out a hand. Fox shook it.

"Wheah ya' from, Fox?" Jack and Fox chatted and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to smack them both. I wanted to stand up and shout that I no longer loved Jack. Had I ever? But who wanted Jack when they could have Fox? I very nearly smirked myself. I could get better than a street rat with no money. Fox was so obviously wealthy in those (now rumpled) clothes made of silk and other fine materials.

** * **

And wouldn't you know it? I spent so long talking to myself about Fox that by the time I looked up, he had left with Jack, Davey, and Les. I cursed myself. I cursed Fox. He just left me with no good-bye! What kind of a boyfriend did that?

I'm kidding myself. Now that I had been with Fox, Jack was a mere memory. Jack-and-Sarah days were over. I also knew Fox would never be my boyfriend, because it's one thing to get the notion that your beau is kissing your brother. It's another thing to look out of the window and see it.

** * **

****

Author's Note: Thank god that's over. I hate Sarah, that stupid man-bitch. Stupid girl can't act... sounds like a man... rrrr. Now that she's out of the way, I can enjoy writing the rest of the stories about Fox.

Guess who the next story is about. Just guess.


	3. Dominating Davey

****

Title: Twisted

****

Chapter: Dominating Davey

****

Rating: PG-13 for sex and slash

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Newsies_ and all the characters from _Newsies_ (well, excepting the ones that were real… i.e. Spot and Racetrack). They're all copyright and what not, blah blah blah, you've seen it a billion times. I don't own them, but I do own Fox Banagher. Do NOT take him and PLEASE don't let me _catch_ you with a character similar to his. I love this baby.

** * **

Jack, Les, and I had left the house to show Sarah's new friend, Fox Banagher, around New York. I mean, he hadn't been here before, it was obvious, so while Sarah had been daydreaming, Jack offered to lead Fox around the main spots of the city. When we got outside, Fox looked around at the street like it was some kind of venomous snake. Les ran ahead of us and Jack, laughing, chased him.

I watched them both fondly. They went through this every day. Les would tag Jack and they would chase each other around until Jack got tired of it and came back over to talk to me or to do whatever we were doing. I waited for that patiently and looked at Fox. He was a little taller than I was, with brown eyes and a playful grin on his face. His hair was about as long as Jack's, but Fox's was a little darker, and slicked back neatly. My fingers always itched to push Jack's hair back into place, I couldn't stand the strands being so untidy. And his name... Fox Banagher? It was the kind of name the boys would laugh at it, but I don't think it was even possible to crack a smile at it. Fox noticed me gazing at him and his "playful grin" twisted into a smirk as he raised one elegant eyebrow.

"You're David, correct?" His voice was very fluid and I nodded. He didn't hesitate for a moment, and, all of a sudden, I was pushed against the wall, Fox's lips locked onto mine in a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss where you tense every part of your body at first, then slowly melt into the embrace of the person awaking senses you didn't even know you had.

We broke the kiss slowly, and Fox's eyes darted around to see where Les and Jack were. Totally oblivious, Jack was hoisting Les onto his shoulders, both them laughing inaudibly. Fox smirked again and pulled me into a room I was sure had never been there before. It was empty save for a bed. I couldn't understand how Fox was so sure that I was willing.

But, and this is the odd part, I'd always dreamed someone commanding, like Jack, would just turn around and silently order me to make love to him. Yes, him. I like boys, not girls. I hadn't known this for very long. I'd never been attracted to a girl, but I had never been attracted to a boy before Jack. Now I start looking at boys and wonder, "Would he hate me if I kissed him right now?"

I'm not brave enough to kiss anybody, though. My fantasies are always submissive. Courage is not my strongest quality. I'd rather be the follower than the leader. Fox Banagher had taken me over and dominated the moment. Is it wrong that I loved every minute of it?

He led me to the bed and I let his fingers trace down my chest to each of my buttons. I was shirtless, then pantless, then naked. I wasn't paying much attention to anything but the feeling of Fox's touch. His clothes seemed to disappear and I closed my eyes.

** * **

I don't remember anything after that. Visually, anyway. I do remember the taste, feel, and sound of it all. I wish I didn't, sometimes.

Fox left the room before I did. Les was outside, waiting for me. He said that Fox had gone to the Lodging House with Jack. My stomach turned over and I felt horribly sick. I wanted both of them back, by my side. And I didn't even try to go after them and say it. Jack was right when he said they were my words, but I was too afraid to say them. Maybe one day he'll hear my words silently and say them for me.

** * **

****

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, short as all heck. Sorry. I tried to make it longer, but, uh, Davey-Muse and Fox-Muse kind of disappeared for a while during the sex scene. It was the oddest thing. *shifty eyes*

Ahahah. Next one is fun. Will probably write it... another time.


	4. Jack Joins

****

Title: Twisted

****

Chapter: Jack Joins

****

Rating: PG-13 for sex and slash... maybe it should be "R", teehee

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Newsies_ and all the characters from _Newsies_ (well, excepting the ones that were real… i.e. Spot and Racetrack). They're all copyright and what not, blah blah blah, you've seen it a billion times. I don't own them, but I do own Fox Banagher. Do NOT take him and PLEASE don't let me _catch_ you with a character similar to his. I love this baby.

** * **

Fox Banagher had dis kind of familiarity about 'im. Ya gotta see 'im ta know what I means. When Sarah intr'duced us, I couldn' place it. An' now, I know.

'E's got dis real intelligent look an' tawk. 'Bout as tall as I am, an' he's got coily haih dat's pretty dark. 'E's a liddle moah blue in da eye, howevah. I mean, from da way Davey's eyes are. Fox looks like Davey, dat's what I'se tryin' ta get across. An' I gotta' say, Fox was a pretty han'some fella.

But, man, what was up wit' his name? Fox Banagher. Kinda' silly soundin'. But also, it sounded excitin', like a boy in some kinda' show. I asked 'im if it was 'is real name an' he looked at me sideways. He said it was, but dat sideways glance got me. I couldn' really tell if he was foolin' wit' me or tellin' da truth.

Speakin' of tellin' da truth, I felt kinda' bad fer leavin' Dave by himself. But Fox told me Davey wasn' feelin' up ta goin' anywheah at da moment an' was gonna take a nap. Les also chose ta stay behind. Dat was odd, too. Les always likes ta do stuff wit' me. I wondah if dey jus' didn' like Fox, if dat's even possible.

** * **

Fox wanted me ta walk him around New Yawk. Well, who bettah ta walk him around den me? I showed him all da best places ta be. I even took him up ta da Lodgin' 'Ouse. No one was dere, but dat wasn' a shockah. Nobody likes ta stay in da Lodgin' 'Ouse if dey can be out havin' fun 'round da city. I mean, woikin'.

I brushed da haih outta my eyes an' Fox looked around like da place stank of rotten eggs. Heh, okay, maybe it did. Some of da boys like ta bring in odd t'ings. Dey collect stuff like food in case dey go hungry one day. Dey's like liddle packrats. I glanced at Fox an' suddenly felt guilty fer takin' him ta such a filt'y place. He ain't da type dat lives like me, I could tell. His clothes were moah like Davey's an' he prob'ly lives in some fancy apartment.

"Ya wanna go? We don' hafta hang 'round heah." Fox turned ta me when I started talkin'. He grinned. It wasn' really a grin, t'ho, it was moah like his mout' had twisted inta some odd cross between evil an' good. An' dat twisted grin sparked somet'ing in me. I couldn' help myself. I grabbed Fox's shirt an' pressed my lips ta his. He seemed ta be expectin' it.

I practically tore Fox's shoit off. His chest was Mush-esque and somet'ing nice ta look at. He timidly began ta undress me, but I got impatient an' finally jus' undressed myself. 

I didn' question what was goin' on an' Fox didn', eidah. We jus' went wit' da moment. Da moment said ta us, "Take off youh clothes an' make mad, wild love on Racetrack's bunk." I wondah if I should tell 'im about it.

** * **

Even aftahwards, Fox an' I jus' stayed, lyin' in da bed, holdin' each oddah. We did botha' ta get dressed, howevah, in case any of da boys decided ta wande' in. It'd be easiah ta explain jus' holdin' each oddah den both of us wit' no clothes on.

Fox was really quiet. It gave me time ta t'ink. Me an' Sarah were definitely ovah. I'd cheated on her befoh, but it was different wit' Fox. I felt bad about it wit' Fox. It wasn' because we was both boys. I'd kissed a lotta boys befoh now. An' a lotta goils. An' I'd had sex wit' an equal amount of 'em both. But one boy I'd nevah kissed was Davey. If I was wit' him, I'd nevah kiss on oddah boys or goils. He jus' makes ya want ta be honest an' true.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stay here. Davey's all yours. I'm finished with both of you." Fox's voice startled me. It was very cleah an' crisp. Dat wasn' what really got me, t'ho. It was like Fox'd read my mind. I hadn' said anyt'ing about Davey ta him.

"Whaddya' mean, done wit' us?" I frowned an' tugged at my bandana noivesly. Fox looked at me wit' his big blue peepahs and gave me dat twisted smile. He pushed my arms offa' him an' stood up.

"You just have to introduce me to your friends now. You're a smart boy, Jack, and you'll figure it out when you've got all the pieces." I tried not ta look confused. Fox had just said I was smart, but I couldn' make sense of what he was sayin'. It was odd, too, dat he made me t'ink so much about Davey. I'd nevah focused so much on him befoh.

"Are ya goin' somewheah, Fox?" Fox looked at me an' dat was all he needed ta do ta tell me, "not yet." I stood up an' straightened da sheets on Race's bed. I leaned one arm on da top bunk of da bed an' stood, gazing at Fox. He came an' kissed me, real soft, on da lips an' den moved ta anuddah part of da room. A big jumble of boys chose dat time ta waltz inta da bunkhouse. I put on a cheesy grin an' went right inta jokin' wit' dem.

"Hey, Cowboy!"

"Youh heah early, hm, Jacky?"

"Gotta new friend, eh, Cowboy?" I laughed an' put a hand on Fox's shouldah.

"Yeah, I do. Dis is Fox... Fox Banagher." Fox studied my friends' faces an' it got real silent in da room as dey studied him, too. Fox finally broke his stare an' looked at me. I couldn' really tell, but he seemed kinda' starved. His eyes were da way a hungry newsie's were when he saw a feast laid out in fronna' him.

"I'm leaving, 'Cowboy.' See you around, hm?" I nodded wordlessly an' let Fox jus' stroll out da door. I'se fairly suah he left wit' somebody, but I didn' see who. I didn' caeh. Right now I had ta talk ta Davey.

** * **

Wit' da image of Fox's grin hauntin' da back of me mind, I raced ta Davey's house. He answered da door. We didn' say anyt'ing to each oddah. He mumbled a g'bye ta Sarah an' I tried not ta look her in da face. I could tell, t'ho, dat she knew. 

As soon as da door was shut, I was kissin' Dave in da empty hallway. He pushed me away.

"Not here, Jack." I kissed him again, feverishly. His lips were so different den Fox's. Dey were simplah, somehow. We fell, don' ask me how, inta an empty apartment.

"Fox get ta ya, too, Davey?" Davey gave me a quick glance and then tugged at my rope belt sheepishly. "He's a real charmer, dat Fox Banagher."

** * **

****

Author's Note: Teehee! Wasn't that fun? Jack/Davey... never would've guessed. *snicker* I liked it. Less, um, graphic than Davey's story. Sometimes, though, it doesn't really seem like Jack. Do you get that feeling? I do...

Oh, man, not sure who to do next. The jumble of newsies leaves so many options. I could just stop here, because it makes a nice little Jack/Davey fic, but I'm not satisfied! Neither is Fox. *more snickers* And this one hinted a lot about who Fox is. Teehee, I'll never tell youuu... (yes, I will, but it'll be at the very end). 


End file.
